Always There
by madwriter223
Summary: A little inlook according to me about the relentionship between Bill and Percy Weasley. If you look real hard or not you'll find some incest. Written long, way ago, a few years back, I think. Attempted Suicide, Hurt/Comfort


**.::He's Always There::.**

//Percy sat on the floor in his room, knees drawn up to his chest, fists wiping at his tear-strained eyes. Painful bruises marred the delicate skin on his arms and face.//

Percy sat huddled on the floor of his apartment with his knees drawn underneath himself, long arms wrapped around his quivering abdomen as he sobbed. Bruises and burn marks marred the pale skin on his arms and face.

//He could still hear his Daddy's angry steps as he went down the stairs. He listened apprehensively, worried his Daddy would come back to hurt him again.//

He had the feeling his Father was still there, ready to beat the Hell out of him again.

//He was a very bad boy. He had to be. Why would his Daddy hurt him so much otherwise? He had to be a very very bad boy. Tears fell down his cheeks. His Daddy hated him./

His Father hated him. Despised him. He made it perfectly clear, when he was burning his face with a spell. He wondered brokingly what he had done to deserve such contempt.

//Bad boy, he was a bad boy, he was a bad boy, Percy cried, hitting his head with his tiny fists repeatedly, leaving fresh bruises, but not stopping.//

Using a knife he always carried with him, Percy opened the skin on his wrist, allowing the blood to freely leave his body.

//He lost track of time, not stopping the self-punishment as he slowly beat himself more black and blue than he already was. It took much more time without Daddy's fists, but Percy was very persistent. He would manage.//

As weakness took over his body after long moments of cutting and recutting his wrists, Percy slowly lay down on the floor, curling his lean frame into a semi-tight ball, bringing his bleeding hands lovingly to his chest. A tiny relieved smile graced his pale features. He would die, and hurt no more.

//Warm, strong hands took hold of his tiny wrists, pulling them down to his sides. Wet, puffy eyes opened and saw his older brother, smiling weakly at him. Painful sobs shook the younger boys frame, as he bowed his head low, too ashamed to look him in the eye. If Daddy hated him, his brothers surely would too. But the older boy just drew his little brother into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay." He whispered to the now openly sobbing boy. "I love you, I'll always love you. It's okay now. I'm here."

Snuggled against a loving chest, soothing circles being rubbed on his back, the little redhead cried himself into a fitful sleep.//

Just as darkness was beginning to envelope him, he felt magic dance across his wrists, efficiently stopping the further flow of Percy's life essence onto the floor. If the redhead had any energy left in his system, he would've frowned. Instead he lay motionless, waiting for his savior's next move.

Warm strong hands slipped underneath his frail body, lifting him up off the cold surface, carrying him into another room. He was gently depositioned on something soft, most probably a bed. A warm quilt was wrapped around his cold skin, then the other person sat down next to him on the bed, petting his hair gently.

"It's okay." He whispered, kissing the pale forehead lightly. "I'm here now."

Percy groaned quietly. Another attempt he'd have to put on the 'Failed' list. He was starting to think trying to kill himself was pointless. Because there would always be one person that would stop him.

Bill was always there to stop him.

**.::I'm Always There::.**

Bill sat solemnly at his brothers side on the bed, combing his fingers through the soft red bangs. It was a familiar pattern in their lives – Arthur, the man he once called his father came, hurt Percy, then left, and Bill would always come to make sure his little brother didn't do anything drastic.

He sighed at the thought of Arthur. He loved and admired him dearly as a child, then young teenager, but he stopped having those feelings the first time he saw Percy laying near death by suicide on the floor. It was amazing the boy lived through seven years at Hogwarts without ending his life. He thanked God everyday for Snape locking and warding the cabinet he kept the poisons in.

Bill traced his thumb over his little brothers brow. He chuckled , when Percy frowned and shook his head in his sleep. That area on the pale skin has always been particularly ticklish. He repeated the movement, smiling when Percy lifted his hand to swat him away, but he caught it with ease. Bringing it to his face, he kissed each knuckle tenderly.

Blue eyes opened groggily, and focused on him.

"Hello, little brother," he smiled softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," was his quiet answer as Percy turned his head to face the wall. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"I'm your big brother. I have to take care of you."

"You shouldn't force yourself."

"I'm not. I don't like seeing you hurt."

Percy was silent, still turned away from Bill. "You should just leave me alone," he muttered after a while.

"So you want me to leave?"

"…yes…"

"Alright then." Bill stood up, fought down the urge to kiss Percy goodbye, and turned to leave the small apartment. He tried not to think about the white-knuckled grip Percy had on the covers he caught a glance of.

Bill knew his actions were futile. Crying helped his little brother once, but Percy hadn't ushered one tear since he turned ten. Instead, he bottled everything up inside, not doing anything nor allowing others to help heal the bleeding wounds in his soul.

He had a hand on the door-knob, when "Bill!"

He turned around to see Percy sitting on the bed, a single tear trailing down his pale face.

"Don't leave me…" he sobbed. "I can't stand being alone…"

Bill smiled weakly, just like he did when they were children. In a few long strides he was back at the bed, his little brothers body pressed to his chest. Violent sobs shook Percy's frame as he poured his grieve into his brothers shirt.

Bill rubbed soothing circles on his back, encouraging him with gentle words to let it all out. His little brother needed him right now. His little brother needed him all of his life, but he failed him on that part. He was a bad older brother.

Bill wasn't there to stop Percy's soul from dying, instead he dedicated his life to keep his body from dying. Now, he would try to fix Percy, to make him heal.

"Bill…" Percy's voice was hoarse from crying just a moment ago. "Please don't leave me, okay?"

"I'll never leave you. Never again."


End file.
